fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Kinana
|image= |name=Kinana |kanji=キナナ |romanji=''Kinana'' |race=Human |birthday= |age=20 |gender=Female |height= |weight= |eyes= |hair= |blood type= |unusual features= |affiliation=Fairy Tail Guild |previous affiliation=Oración Seis Guild |marklocation= |occupation=Employee |previous occupation= |team= |previous team= |partner=None |previous partner=Cobra |base of operations=Fairy Tail Guild |relatives=Unknown |magic=Learning Take Over Magic. |alias=Cuberos(キュベリオス, Kyuberiosu) Frilly Overall Idol |manga debut=Chapter 130 |anime debut= Episode 51 |japanese voice= |english voice= }} Kinana is one of the newest member of the Fairy Tail Guild, and the former pet of Oracion Seis Member, Cobra.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 130, Page 20 Unlike most other members of Fairy Tail, she joined the guild as an employee rather than as a Mage.Fairy Tail Manga: Volume 21 Bonus, Guild Cards Appearance ]] When she was transformed into she was a very large snake. Her back was covered by violet scales and an egg shell-colored belly. Her eyes are green with red pupils. She was almost always in her snake form, but in battle she spread a pair of bat-like wings, which allowed Cobra to use her as a flying means of transportation.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 148, Pages 15-17 Currently Kinana is a relatively short girl, and she is rarely seen without her overalls. She has a round face with short hair, often accompanied with a ribbon on her head. History When she was young, she was turned into a snake by an evil wizard. She was turned back by Makarov after the master realized that she was actually a human. Kinana had no recollection of being a snake when she was first turned back, but recently her memory as a snake has slowly resurfaced... In which she hears a voice asking to hear her thoughts. Synopsis Oracion Seis arc "Cuberos" appeared with her owner Cobra when the Oracion Seis confronted the Light Team. When she and Cobra engaged Erza Scarlet in battle, Racer distracted Erza and she bit her, thus poisoning her. When Nirvana's second stage was activated, she is shown with Cobra stopping Natsu and Happy from reaching Brain. The two teams engages on a midair battle above Nirvana.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 148, Pages 14-17 Current Magic and Abilities Kinana currently does not have any Magic Ability, however she is learning Take Over Magic. She is a really good singer. Former Magic and Abilities Cuberios_tail_snap.jpg|"Cuberos'" Strength Snake bites Erza.jpg|"Cuberos'" Bite Cuberos_poison_mist.jpg|"Cuberos'" Poisonous Mist Enhanced Strength: "Cuberos" had enhanced strength. Her strength is enough to lift Cobra. She also knocked Natsu backwards quite a distance with just a snap from her tail.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 148, Pages 16-17 Poison Generation: "Cuberos" was a very poisonous snake. One of her bites could kill a person. Cobra said that death from her poison is very slowly and painful. It almost killed Erza Scarlet. Cuberos was able to transform her poison into mist. Cuberos's poison served as a food source for Cobra. Wing Generation: Cuberos also had hidden wings that allowed her to fly. When she generated her wings, Cobra used her as a mount. Trivia *Her Appearance is based off Hiro Mashima's assistant, Kina Kobayashi. However, her overall isn't a frilly one... *In anime only it was shown, that "Cuberos" was Cobra's pet already during his childhood while he was a slave at the Tower of Heaven, however this was before Cuberos was revealed to be Kinana. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Villains Category:Oración Seis members Category:Fairy Tail members Category:Former Villains Category:Needs Help